


take me where the music ain't too loud

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Series: corpsekunno bc i'm soft for them [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caring Corpse Husband, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, High School, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Partying, Requited Unrequited Love, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Song: Wish You Were Sober (Conan Gray), Vomiting, it's not elaborated on but it's there, sykkuno's a fucking disaster, then they're gone, they're all pretty ooc, they're just disasters who are idiots but i love them for it, toast and rae are there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: kiss me in the seat of your rover, real sweet, but i wish you were sober
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter & Sykkuno
Series: corpsekunno bc i'm soft for them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029297
Comments: 19
Kudos: 421





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love this song and i couldn't stop thinking about this, so here it is lmao

Corpse was not having that much fun.

Not a huge surprise, considering he was at a party, the opposite of his usual spot on a Friday night, which, of course, was watching conspiracy videos until his good eye burned. However, when he got a frantic text from Rae saying that Sykkuno needed help, he nearly bolted out the door.

And now, at 11:30 on a Friday night, Corpse was sorting through the large crowd of people, trying to find his friends. 

“Hey,” A girl slurred, leaning up against him. “You’re like, super hot, you wanna come hang out with my friends?”

Corpse shook his head. “Not interested.” He pushed his way past her.

He headed up the stairs and saw Toast and Rae sitting outside of a door. Rae immediately waved him over and he walked towards them.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Sykkuno locked himself in the bathroom and won’t open it for anyone,” Toast explained.

“And why am I here?” Corpse raised an eyebrow.

“He won’t open it for anyone but you.”

Corpse blinked. “Oh. Um,” He knocked on the door. “Sy, you in there?”

The door opened and a hand pulled him in the bathroom and shut the door behind him. 

“What-” Corpse was cut off by Sykkuno pulling him into a hug. “Are you okay?”

“I just missed you,” He mumbled and Corpse winced. Sykkuno absolutely reeked of alcohol.

“How much have you had to drink, Sy?”

Sykkuno frowned. “Three, four beers?”

“You know you shouldn’t have that much,” Corpse shook his head. “You’re nineteen and in high school, not twenty-five.”

“I just wanted to seem cool,” He pouted.

“You’re also ridiculously light-weight, you can’t do this.”

“Yeah, but Rae and Toast do it just fine, so why can’t I?”

“Because it’s just different, Sykkuno.”

“I’m not a child,” Sykkuno glared. “Don’t treat me like one.”

“No, I wasn’t-”

“Well, it feels like it." He cut him off harshly. "I'm just sick of people thinking that I'm too naive to do stupid teenager stuff."

“I’m not saying that to say you’re a child,” Corpse said gently. “I’m saying it because I care about you, Sy.”

Sykkuno was silent for a moment. “Thank you, Corpse.” He whispered.

“Of course,” He gave a small smile. “I’m gonna take you home now, is that okay?”

Sykkuno nodded and Corpse opened the bathroom door. “Sorry you had to come here,” Sykkuno mumbled.

“You’re okay, this just… isn’t my favorite place,” Corpse laughed. “By the way, if you throw up on my boots, I’m going to kill you.”

Sykkuno giggled. “Are you gonna turn me into a corpse?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Corpse smiled fondly at him.

Rae and Toast weren’t outside the door so Corpse led him out and down the stairs. He pushed his way back through the crowd all the while keeping a firm grip on Sykkuno’s hand. He saw Toast and Rae in the kitchen, talking to Lily, and Corpse adjusted his mask nervously. He made eye contact with Rae, who just smiled and nodded.

The adrenaline that had been fueling him up until this point was starting to wear off and he could suddenly feel the weight of the stares they were getting. He adjusted his mask again despite it being perfectly in place.

The lights were flashing and the music was playing too loud. Corpse cursed his past self for deciding not to wear his eyepatch because his eye was throbbing in time with the beat. It was too loud too bright too loud too bright too loud-

“You okay, Corpse?” He heard Sykkuno ask.

“What?” Corpse glanced back at him. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You look like you’re about to cry,” He was frowning up at him.

“It’s just too much,” Corpse choked out.

Sykkuno hummed. “Is your eye hurting?” Corpse nodded.

“I’m really fine, let’s just get out of here,” Corpse walked fast towards the front door, pulling Sykkuno with him.

As soon as they shut the door to Corpse’s car, he took off his mask and took in a deep breath. Sykkuno quickly turned away from him. “Do you want me to stay turned around until you can put it back on?”

“No, it’s fine,” Corpse sighed. “I trust you. I just don’t want you to be disappointed in how I look.”

Sykkuno turned around to reprimand him for being self-deprecating but the words died in his throat. Corpse’s slightly crooked nose and flushed cheeks were spattered with freckles and his deep brown eyes were rimmed with tears threatening to spill over. Despite his bloodshot eyes, he had a small smile. “You’re really pretty,” Sykkuno blurted out before opening the car door and promptly throwing up.

“Oh, um, okay,” Corpse rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. 

Sykkuno collapsed against his seat, panting. “This sucks.” He pouted at Corpse.

He laughed. “Yeah, it sounds like it.” He handed Sykkuno his water. “Swish your mouth out with this. Remember to put your seatbelt on.”

“What are we doing?” Sykkuno asked, clearly confused.

“I’m taking you home,” Corpse smiled fondly at him. 

Sykkuno hummed. It was silent for a moment before he leaned over the median and kissed him. Corpse froze. He tasted like vanilla and beer, kind of gross, but it was fitting. Sykkuno pulled back and grinned at him. 

“God, I wish you were sober,” Corpse whispered. “So you could actually mean it.”

“But I do,” He whispered, a loopy grin spread across his face. “I like you so much.”

Corpse just shook his head and shifted the stick to drive. The drive to Sykkuno’s house was silent, save for the soft sounds of the radio already playing Christmas music and the tires against the tarmac. 

They finally pulled up in front of Sykkuno’s house. “Are your parents home?”

Sykkuno shook his head. “They’re on a business trip.”

Corpse hummed and nodded. “Let’s get you inside, then.”

Sykkuno leaned on him the entire way to the door and Corpse had to fight the blush starting to spread across his cheeks. Sykkuno fumbled with his keys and Corpse gently took the keys out of his hands and unlocked the door.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed,” Corpse led him up the stairs and to his room. “Go to bed, Sy, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Please don’t leave me,” Sykkuno pouted up at him, tugging on his shirt.

Corpse shook his head. “I have to go, Sy, I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Sykkuno pulled him down, kissing him hard. "Please don't go," He breathed against his lips. "I don't want to be alone."

"Sy, you'll be fine," Corpse pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Call me in the morning, we can talk then."

"Okay," Sykkuno whispered sadly. 


	2. Chapter 2

_corpsie:_ _he’s at home now_

_ raerae: thank you sm!!!! _

_ raerae: we were super worried and he kept asking for you _

_ raerae: and since you’d literally go to the ends of the earth for him, we figured we’d give it a shot _

_ corpsie: idk about that _

_ raerae: omg i’m gonna lose my mind _

_ raerae: you two are such losers _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ corpsie: hey, so i left a glass of water and some advil on your kitchen table for when you wake up _

_ corpsie: i’ve never really gotten drunk before so i really don’t know what hangovers feel like but toast said that you’d need water and stuff _

_ corpsie: i also don’t know if it’s a movie trope or anything but if you don’t really remember anything it’s fine _

_ corpsie: i just can’t really sleep and i’m worried about you, so please text me when you wake up _

_ corpsie: we kinda need to talk or something idk _

_ corpsie: i’m like, super worried about you _

_ corpsie: uhhh i’m gonna try and go to bed ig _

_ corpsie: alright _

_ corpsie: bye bye  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


As soon as he heard the ringtone, Corpse scrambled for his phone and quickly pressed the answer button. “Sykkuno?”

“Hey, Corpse,” Sykkuno’s voice was groggy. “I feel awful.”

He laughed. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you get a hangover.”

“I hate this,” He groaned. 

“Honestly, I think this one’s on you.”

“So,” Sykkuno cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m really sorry about last night.”

“It’s really fine, Sy, you were drunk.”

“No, I,” He sighed. “I meant it.”

Corpse froze. “What?”

“Yeah, apparently all I needed was Dutch Courage,” He forced out a laugh. “I really do like you, but I understand if you don’t really want to talk to me again because it’s a little creepy and I’m so sorry-”

“Sy, I like you too,” He cut him off. “I thought you were just drunk and a little hazy.”

“No,” Corpse could hear the smile in his voice. “I really do like you.”

“God, I feel like such a stereotypical teenager.” Corpse grinned. 

“Yeah,” He giggled and then winced. “God, I think I need to make myself coffee or something.”

“I can bring over McDonald’s if you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, lord knows I don’t have anything going on,” He snorted.

“You know my usual?” Sykkuno asked. 

“Yeah, we’ve been going to McDonald’s together on Friday mornings since freshman year. I think I’ve got this down.”

“Got it,” He grinned. 

“I’ll be right over, Sy.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththepresident if you want lol


End file.
